iWrite a Song
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Sam writes a song and performs it on iCarly. But everyone, especially Freddie, want to know, who is the song about? And what inspired Sam to write the song in the first place? Songfic to 'So Close' by Jennette McCurdy.
1. The Song

**I was wandering around on YouTube when I found this song that Jennette McCurdy (who is Sam on iCarly for anyone who doesn't know) sings. I got the idea for this story while listening to it, so here's**_** The Song**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

**Sam's POV**

I sat in one of the bean bag chairs, writing in my notebook while Freddie was at his computer, fiddling with something. We were waiting for Carly, who was putting out another fire Spencer had set downstairs, this time to a glass of juice (don't ask how).

"What are you writing?" Freddie asked, craning his neck to see. I held my notebook closer to me so he couldn't see my. There was no way I was letting Freddie see what I was writing. Why? Well…it's none of your business.

"None of your business," I muttered. Lately, it had been…awkward to be around Freddie. It's been a week since we kissed. Why did I even suggest that we kiss? I couldn't even insult Freddie the same anymore since then. In fact, that kiss was the reason I didn't want Freddie to see what was in my notebook. See, I was writing a song- yes, I was writing a song, so stop laughing- about, of all people, Freddie. It was a good way to release some of these pent up emotions. Because- and if you tell anyone this, I will punch you in the throat- I was actually starting to like Freddie. Like, more than a friend. There, I said it! Happy now?

"Fire's out," Carly said, coming into the room, "Ready for rehearsal?"

"Almost," Freddie said, back to fiddling with his computer, "Let me just download this software." Carly sat in the beanbag chair behind me. There was a comfortable silence as I wrote, finishing up the last verse, until Carly said, "Sam, you wrote that song yourself?" I snapped my notebook shut. Oh crud, no one was supposed to see that.

"Maybe," I mumbled.

"It's in your handwriting," Carly said

"So?" I said with a shrug.

"In your notebook," Carly said, "It was really good. I read it while you wrote."

"Really?" I said. I didn't think it was all that good. Just something I was writing for the heck of it.

"Why don't you perform it on the next iCarly?" Freddie suggested, looking up from his computer.

"No way," I said, shaking my head. I had no problem with singing in public, but singing out my feelings about Freddie to thousands of people? No thank you.

"Come on," Carly said, "It would be totally cool." That was the thing about Carly. Once she got an idea in her head, she never let go of it until it was done.

"I don't want to," I said firmly, "And you can't make me."

"Are you chicken?" Freddie teased. I glared at him.

"No, I'm not," I said.

"Sounds chicken to me," Freddie continued, "I thought you weren't afraid of anything."

"I'm not!" I said defensively, standing up.

"Then sing on iCarly!" Freddie challenged.

"Fine!" I shouted. Freddie smirked, returning to his computer. Wait, did I just agree to sing my song about Freddie to thousands of people? Darn it.

"I have some new orchestra software of my laptop," Freddie said, "If you give me the sheet music, I can make the instrumental."

"Fine," I said, rolling my eyes. At least no one would know I was singing about Freddie.

* * *

I paced the iCarly studio nervously. Tonight was the night I was singing on iCarly thanks to that stupid argument Freddie and I had that drove me to do this to prove I wasn't chicken. Carly and I had gone shopping the day before for my outfit. I was wearing a royal blue and black plaid tank top with ruffles along the neckline, dark skinny jeans and black knee high boots. My hair fell in waves and Carly had kept my make-up simple since I didn't like wearing too much make up. Just pink lip gloss and some mascara, although I had my nails professionally done, black with blue flames.

"Are you okay Sam?" Freddie asked me. I turned to glare at him. This was all his fault.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Not really," Freddie said, "You'll do fine though."

"How do you know?" I asked him coolly.

"I heard you rehearsing with Carly the past couple of days and you sound really good," Freddie said. I was taken aback by the compliment.

"But can I ask you something?" Freddie asked.

"Sure, what?" I said, finally taking a seat in a yellow bean bag chair.

"Did you write that song about a specific person?" I noticed Freddie was careful not to meet my gaze. I opened my mouth to answer, but Freddie interrupted.

"Never mind, answer it later," he said, picking up his camera, "We're on in thirty seconds." As if on cue, Carly came through the door.

"Ready?" she asked me.

"As I'll ever be," I said.

"Don't worry, you'll do great," Carly said.

"In five," Freddie said, "Four, three, two."

"Hello people of Earth and beyond!" Carly said energetically, "I'm Sarly!"

"And I'm Cam!" I said. As rehearsed, we looked at each other confused.

"Wait, she's Sam," Carly said, pointing at me.

"And she's Carly," I said, pointing at Carly.

"We switched the letters of our names!" we said in unison.

"Today on iCarly," Carly said, "Our own Sam will be singing a song she wrote herself."

"Because Carly and Freddie forced me too," I added.

"But she'll love us for it," Carly said, giving me a one armed hug, "So here's Sam with her song, _So Close_."

"Hit it Freward," I said to Freddie as I walked over to the microphone set up in the middle of the studio.

"Hitting it," Freddie said, hitting a button on the computer and the country-like intro to my song started up. I gathered up my courage and began to sing:

_You keep tuggin', pushin', pullin' on my little heart strings_

_Got me all tied up in knots_

_  
Anytime I see your face_

_  
Oh it brings out_

_  
It brings out the girl in me_

_Don't know just how ya did it_

_But ya got me real good_

_Hook, line, and sinker like I knew you could_

_But you don't even notice_

_Boy I wish you would_

_I can't help myself_

_I can't help but smile_

_  
Everytime I see your face_

I couldn't help but smile as Freddie beamed at me, circling me with the camera.

_  
And we've never met_

_  
I bet you don't know my name_

_  
Am I out of my mind?_

_I think that I might be goin' crazy_

I had to be crazy to start falling for Freddie. Oh my gosh, I actually said I'm falling for Freddie. I really am crazy.

_  
'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break_

_How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away_

There were still moments when Freddie and I were close enough to kiss. And I actually wanted to kiss him. But of course, I couldn't. That would just make things...awkward. It was like he was so close, but so far away.

_I think you might be close to perfect_

_  
Girls you know what I mean_

_  
He's got a face straight out of a magazine_

_  
Gotta pinch myself to prove he ain't a dream_

A dream. That's how this felt. Since I had to keep my eyes on the camera, that also meant keeping my eyes on Freddie, who was smiling at me. I forgot Carly was even in the room.

_Oh Oh Oh_

_I can't help myself_

_  
Now my secret's out_

_  
I can't help but smile_

_  
Everytime I see your face_

_  
And we've never met_

_  
I bet you don't know my name_

_  
Am I outta my mind_

_  
I think that I might be goin' crazy_

_  
'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break_

_  
How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away_

_I wish you were mine all mine_

_Mine all mine_

_I wish you were mine all mine_

_I wish you were mine_

_I can't help but smile_

_  
Everytime I see your face_

_  
And we've never met_

_  
I bet you don't know my name_

_  
Am I outta my mind_

_  
I think that I might be goin' crazy_

_  
'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break_

_  
How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away_

_How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away_

Carly hit the applause button on the blue sound box.

"How are you feeling Sam?" she asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Exhilarated, excited and like I'm going to throw up," I said, breathless.

"What did you think of it Freddie?" Carly asked. Freddie turned the camera to himself.

"I think that was fantastic!" Freddie said happily, "I didn't know you could sing so good Sam." I couldn't fight the smile that spread across my face.

**Wow, this is long. There's one more chapter. I hope you liked this! Please Review!**


	2. The Day After

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

I stepped into the iCarly studio for rehearsal the next day to find Freddie on his computer. Carly was helping out with something after school and would be late.

"Sam, come see this," Freddie said, waving me over to his computer.

"Look at all these comments," Freddie said, scrolling down the page. My jaw nearly hit the floor. There were hundreds of comments. I scanned through some of them.

_Sam, you have a great voice!_

_I never knew you could sing like that. Awesome!_

_Sam, that song was so cool. You really wrote it yourself?_

_Wow Sam, I would have never expected you could sing like that. Cool!_

"Wow," I whispered as Freddie scrolled down the page. But there was a dominat question that was in a lot of comments.

_Was that song about someone special?_

"Was that song about someone special?" Freddie asked, looking at me. I shrugged nonchalantely, pretending to be reading the comments.

"Maybe," I mumbled.

"Come Sam, tell me," Freddie asked. I sighed. Why should I be scared to tell Freddie how I felt. I'm Sam Puckett darn it, I'm not scared of anything. Especially not my own feelings. I looked up at Freddie to see him staring at me with an intense gaze in his eyes. So I did what my instincts told me. I kissed him. Right on the lips. It was a short kiss, but a meaningful one.

"You," I whispered, when we parted, "The song was about you." Freddie looked at me, confused.

"When did you start feeling like that?" Freddie asked. I shrugged again.

"Some time after we kissed," I mumbled, avoiding his eyes.

"Oh," Freddie said, "Well, what would you say if I told you I felt the same?" My eyes snapped onto Freddie's. No way…

"I'd be in shock," I said. Freddie grinned at me.

"Well, I do," he said, leaning down to kiss me again. I was just wrapping my arms around his neck when I heard two people say, "YES! FINALLY!" from outside the door. Freddie and I turned in time to see Carly and Spencer high-five each other, then saw that we had spotted them and bolted for the stairs. Freddie chuckled, but it was cut off, when my lips landed on his once more.

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
